


A night in the Tavern

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dwarf, F/M, Song - Freeform, Tavern, khadgrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Another Text about Khadgar and Peregrïn, enjoying an evening in a Tavern in Lordaeron. Peregrïn belongs to my dear friend Drew (@drew-winchester on Tumblr. <3)The song text I used in this story is from; Blackmore's Night - Ghost Of A Rose, because it's a meaningful song. <3





	A night in the Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Another Text about Khadgar and Peregrïn, enjoying an evening in a Tavern in Lordaeron. Peregrïn belongs to my dear friend Drew (@drew-winchester on Tumblr. <3) 
> 
> The song text I used in this story is from; Blackmore's Night - Ghost Of A Rose, because it's a meaningful song. <3

 

After a short walk Khadgar and Peregrïn arrived at the tavern. Despite the balmy night, Khadgar felt a bit freezing in his moist clothes. They clung at his body, but nonetheless he could laugh about it.  
It wasn’t that bad after all, since they’d soon would reach the Inn.  
Khadgar told her about the Innkeeper, a Dwarf from Kharanos, who runs this family business by the third generation. Obviously the young mage seemed fascinated about the Dwarves and their heritage. He knew not much about it yet, since most of the Dwarves weren’t the most sociable (unless amongst other dwarfish company) people and tend to keep themselves to themselves.  
As they set foot to the tavern, Peregrïn instantly felt comfortable.  
A variety of people met to celebrate, lift the glasses and drink in a homey atmosphere. There they sang, played instruments and the cozy fire crackled in the fireplace.

„Oh by Magni's beard!“ The Innkeeper already had an eye on the two newcomers. „Yer lookin’ terrible, lad!“  
Peregrïn chuckled. The accent was very funny and even Khadgar had a hard time to understand everything. „What c'n I do fer' ye, lad?“  
„Two cups of hot Moonberry-Juice- please.“  
„C’ming.“ 

„This is Balin Firebrew.“ Khadgar explained as he sat down with Peregrïn near the fireplace. „Half of the time I am not sure what he’s talking about. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it.“ He joked.  
„Oh good, and I thought it was just me…“ She replied giggling, cupping a hand over her mouth. „Nah…“ Khadgar couldn’t help but laugh too, then got quiet as soon as Balin brought them their beverages.  
„There ye go.“  
„Thank you Balin.“ Peregrïn politely said. The Dwarf nodded at both and returned to the counter to pull pints of beer for the other guests.  
The guests really seemed to come from everywhere. As Perry took a sip from her cup, her eyes wandered through the Inn and she noticed a rather wolfish looking man.  
He sat by the counter, with a young boy. Khadgar noticed her look and leaned towards her. „This is Sir Francis Shaw.“ He explained. „I saw him once, maybe twice. The young man by his side must be his eldest son, Marco. They both come from Gilneas. Very prominent guests.“  
„From Gilneas…“  
„Yes, he’s the accountant from the Greymane-Mansion.“ 

Peregrïn heard a lot about the Greymanes, thanks to Khadgar. But almost like the Dwarves, the Gilnean people, preferred to stay amongst themselves.  
The man looked really imposant. Dark hair, a beard, and his amber eyes almost pierced the night elf’s soul as he looked in her direction. Peregrïn turned her head.  
She knew there weren’t a lot night elves around.  
But hopefully no one in this Inn would judge anybody. She nervously took another sip, as Khadgar rubbed his hands, warming them up by the fire.  
Their clothes were drying fast. „I like this place quite much.“  
„I can see why.“ The night elf felt much better now that the warmth nearly dried her drenched hair and clothes. She still looked beautiful, Khadgar thought, as he watched her. 

Some of the guests gathered near the stairs, which lead to rooms on the second floor for those who chose to stay here for the night.  
Peregrïn asked herself how one could find sleep here, when people were merrily celebrating. Surely the Inn’s closing its doors at some point, but still.  
She put her hands around her cup and barely could keep her eyes off all these people. „What are they doing there?“ She asked. „Look, is this a lute?“  
„Ah, yes, indeed, i guess we made it right in time.“ Khadgar seemed excited. „Balin is very musical. He loves to sing.“ And Khadgar had to admit, it sounded very good, despite his accent.  
„Magnificent!“ Peregrïn’s eyes sparkled. „I love to sing!“  
„Oh you do? You never told me.“ „You never asked.“ She answered with a sassy smile. Khadgar pointed at her, laughing. „You got me there.“  
He was pleasantly surprised anyways. „So, you’d like to sing then?“  
„W- Now?“ „Well, Balin knows a bunch of songs, and i am sure he’d love to accompany you on his lute.“  
Perry nodded slightly. 

As if Balin heard them, he came closer. „Since ye be a night elf, ye surely ken sin', be i right?“ This was a bit cliché, and Khadgar snorted, because his friend looked a bit confused.  
„He asks if you are interested to accompany him and sing a song?“ He translated politely. So that's why the dwarf searched for his instrument.  
He was truly fascinated and enthralled because of Peregrïn.  
„We just talked about it.“ Perry answered. „I’d love to!“ She wasn’t shy at all. Balin looked content. „We'll be sittin' here next ta tha fireplace, allright?“  
„With pleasure.“ 

Khadgar drew his rucksack closer to him and searched rustling for something. As he looked up again, Perry stood next to Balin and talked about something with him.  
The mage couldn’t hear a single word, but it didn’t matter.  
Leaning back in his chair, he put his little sketchbook on his lap, waiting for the two to start. The Innkeeper seemed more and more enthusiastic about what they both discussed, and as he suggested Perry to make it herself comfortable, he cleared his throat.  
The guests caught his attention and they began to quiet down, watching Balin, restringing his instrument. „ Ye'll be hearin' a song performed by this lovely lass.“  
He announced proudly. Peregrïn wasn’t shy, but still felt a bit nervous, as the noisy Inn nearly got completely silence. The dwarf pulled the strings.  
He knew the song she asked for, not the exact notes, but he could manage playing the melody quite accurate. The music slowly filled the tavern.

Khadgar dreamed away with the first tones, smiling, turning over a few pages from his little sketchbook. As Peregrïn took a deep breath in and began to sing along with the melody of the lute.

The valley green was so serene,  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair,  
Once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...

The young mage was thrilled. Her beautiful voice was indeed angelic. With his eyes he followed her movements, trying to catch every little inch of it on paper.  
Their eyes met for a short moment as she sang. Khadgar blushed and gave her a soft, frail smile. 

Promise me, when you see  
A white rose you'll think of me.  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be...  
Your ghost of a rose…

Her eyes believed in mysteries,  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber...  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child,  
Yet gentle still, and quiet and mild  
And he loved her...  
When she would say...

This one chorus… As Peregrïn sang it again he felt a soft sting in his heart. Pretending not to feel emotional at all, he sketched more and more.  
The whole Inn seemed to be pleased and some of the guests even joined in.

When all was done, she turned to run,  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her...  
And evermore he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever...  
He'd hear her say...  
Promise me, when you see  
A white rose you'll think of me.  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be...  
Your ghost of a rose...

The whole Inn cheered as they ended their duet.  
„Ye did wonderful, lass!“ Balin praised her. Peregrïn barely didn’t know what to say as the guests raised their glasses to drink on them bot.  
Even Mr Shaw looked impressed.

Balin nodded at the night elf.

„The next round be on me!“ He proclaimed, and once again the whole tavern cheered. Perry rubbed her cheeks as she sat back to Khadgar.  
The young mage gave her a broad smile. „You were fantastic.“  
„Why thank you…! What are you doing?“ She asked, sitting back next to him. „N…Not much.“ He quickly closed his sketchbook. „How big is the chance that you will sing me to sleep with this lovely voice of yours?“  
„Well, I’d say it depends.“  
Khadgar widened his eyes, laughing. „On what??“ He asked surprised. 

But Peregrïn couldn’t answer the question, as one of the other quests gently tapped her shoulder to compliment her too. She blushed. „Thank you, it was an honor for me to get the change to sing-“  
Khadgar just had eyes for Peregrïn.  
His surroundings slowly faded, as he smiling thought of her last words from the song.


End file.
